


Teardrops on Roses

by Celestialfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialfeathers/pseuds/Celestialfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I have now finally done the obligatory 5x04 (The End) fic. This is basically the last few minutes of Endverse Dean's life, with a canon compliant twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrops on Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This came to me and I kinda had to write it. The title is me twisting lyrics to a song (which is _completely_ original, I know). The song is My Favorite Things, and the line is "Raindrops on Roses". You probably knew that, though. Okay, so stopping the clichéness. Please excuse my pretentious writing, and read on!

Dean ran into the garden, ignoring the abundance of greenery around him, with eyes only for the white clad figure. ( _Sam_ ) his mind whispered, but he silenced it. There was no Sam anymore, and there hadn't been since he got back from Hell. Even before that, probably. The only thing that had been left when he got back was a monster in his brother's skin. ( _Better that way, isn't it?_ ) The monster had betrayed him, had let out and become the Devil himself. 

"Hello, Dean. I see you've come to kill me. How... Cliché, don't you think?" Lucifer smiled at him, condescension clear in his eyes. ( _Sam's eyes._ ) It didn't matter though. If this didn't work, then nothing would, and he almost couldn't bring himself to care. He remained silent and aimed the Colt at Lucifer's ( _Sam's_ ) head and fired. The blood that dripped from the wound was as red as a rose. The blood of an angel. The blood of a monster. Lucifer's blood. ( _Sam's blood._ )

Lucifer smiled then. A gentle smile, a thin veil of kindness covering a vicious pleasure. Slowly, the wound healed, leaving not a trace of the scarlet liquid anywhere, the white suit still spotless. Lucifer ( _Sam_ ) slowly began advancing towards him, toward where he stood frozen in place.

"You didn't /truly/ think that would work, did you, Dean?" It didn't sound so much like a question as it did a statement. "You couldn't give up, though. Even when you did, you couldn't. At least, not where anyone else could see. But ( _I_ ) can see you, Dean. I can see into the dark recesses of your head, and I know that those dark places aren't as far back as you'd like them to be. You see," Lucifer paused, standing directly in front of him now, "I am doing you a favor. I am taking you away from the world you so despise."

The world shifted, and suddenly Dean was on his side, a polished white shoe on his neck. He looked up, and saw Lucifer ( _Sam_ ) looking down at him, and he knew that if he had said Yes that the positions would be reversed, and that it would've all been over by now. 

Lucifer's ( _Sam's_ ) face suddenly shifted, like a mask being shattered, and an expression of horror and pain crossed Sam's ( _Lucifer's_ ) face. 

"Dean? Oh God, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I thought- I thought I could take him. I was wrong, so wrong. Just, please, Dean. Help me. Please." Sam ( _Lucifer_ ) was crying, crystalline tears dripping down his face like the blood had not even minutes before. Despite everything that had happened, despite all that they'd both done, Sam still trusted him to make things better. There was only one thing he could say to that.

"Go to hell." 

A broken look, full of devastation and pain ( _no more than he had caused_ ) crossed Sam's ( _Lucifer's_ ) face before returning to the blank mask it had been. He felt a great weight ( _his regrets and burdens and fears and mistakes_ ) then a flash of pain ( _hunting and the hellhounds and "SAM!"_ ) and then nothing.


End file.
